I'm Still Here
by Trunksblue
Summary: *completed* (Sequal to Lose Yourself)A/U: Piccolo's wish alters his life along with everything he has ever known... *Final Chapter and Epilogue up!*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. 

A/N: Thank you all for your Reviews for my Story "Lose Yourself". I wouldn't have started this story if I hadn't gotten so many people wanting for me to write this. So thank you and here is the Prologue for "I'm Still Here".  

 Sorry it's so short; the other chapters will be longer. I promise. ^_^

~*~

The sun rose slowly over the small town that lay hidden in the hills in the middle of nowhere. As the sun climbed higher the people of the town began to wake up and start their day like they did every day.

 Piccolo's eyes slowly slid open as the sun's rays began to penetrate through the curtains and light up the small room. Sighing he rolled onto his side and squeezed his eyes shut again, his bandaged arm laid on his side comfortably. His eyes snapped open again when the door slowly creaked open and someone walked in.

With a sigh he sat up his eyes meeting Kiseki's.

 "Morning." She whispered her bright green eyes sparkled in the dimly lit room.

 "Morning." Piccolo grunted returning the greeting. 

Kiseki smiled and walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down.

 "Thanks again, for saving me last night." She smiled.

Piccolo nodded remembering the events of that night, so much had happened.

 "You're welcome." He smiled. 

Kiseki sat there a moment longer then stood up, "We should probably leave by this afternoon." She said turning back to Piccolo.

He nodded and she turned to the door, "I'm going to go have breakfast, will you be down soon?" She asked turning back to Piccolo.

 "Yea I'll be down in a minute." He answered.

Kiseki smiled and exited the room closing the door behind her.

 Piccolo stared at the door for a moment before he got up and looked around for his gi bottoms.

Finding them he pulled them on over his boxers and sat back down on the bed. A dresser sat in the corner of the room a large mirror stood on top of it. Piccolo stared at the reflection of himself in the mirror.

 'Did I do the right thing?' He thought to himself still remembering the wish he made to the Eternal Dragon.

A small frown crossed his lips, 'I left behind a lot. Maybe I'll see them again…' Signing he averted his eyes away from the mirror, away from his ten year old face. 

 'I did do the right thing…'

~*~

A/N: Thanks for reading! ^_^ Please Review!

  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned it I'd be rich!!! But… unfortunately… I don't. Sorry.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I had another one written but didn't like it so I wrote this one which, might I add, is better. Piccolo is 14 and Kiseki is 13 now. Just to let you all know.

~*~

Three years went by since that fateful night that changed the rest of Piccolo's life and here he sat with Kiseki staring up at the stars.

It was the night before the Tenkachi Budokai and Piccolo was going to enter…

  "Are you nervous?" Kiseki whispered leaning her head against Piccolo's chest.

Piccolo exhaled sharply out threw his nose and shook his head.

 "No… not really." He sighed tightening his arm around Kiseki's waist.    

Kiseki smiled looking up at Piccolo's face, "You're brave, you know that?"

 Piccolo smirked looking down at her, "Maybe… Let's go, you're shivering." 

Kiseki nodded and the two stood up heading for the small house. 

They had been living there for nearly two years with a small old woman who had insisted they stay with her on the day they met. She lived a mile from the small village they traveled to often, everyone there knew her and they all called her Grandma. 

   "We're back Grandma!" Kiseki called into the dimly lit room as she and Piccolo entered the house.

A small woman with gray hair and dull blue eyes walked into the room smiling brightly at the two teens. 

  "Are you ready for the tournament?" She asked clasping her hands together. 

Piccolo nodded folding his arms over his chest, "Yea." He smiled.

 The old woman smiled happily nodding her head, "That's good. I bet you win," Slowly she raised her hand and yawned, "Well, I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you both in the morning." With that she turned disappearing into the other room.  

 "I think I'm going to go to bed too." Kiseki said turning to look up at Piccolo.

 "Alright, I'll see you in the morning." Piccolo grunted slowly turning to the door.

 "Are you going to go meditate?" 

Piccolo nodded stopping at the door, "Yes, that way I'll be ready for tomorrow." He replied with a smirk.

Kiseki smiled and gave him a quick hug before she turned and left the room. Piccolo sighed inwardly slipping out the door silently disappearing into the shadows. 

~*~

The morning came quickly, before anyone knew it the Tenkachi Budakai was starting and the fighters stood around each waiting for their turns.

 Kiseki sat in the stands with Grandma watching the announcer make his speeches before the Tournament officially started and the first two contestants came out.

  "When is Piccolo's turn?" Grandma asked averting her eyes away from the fight.

Kiseki shrugged sighing inwardly, "I'm not sure… soon I hope."

 Grandma nodded turning her attention back to the fight, which was just ending. A man around the age of twenty with jet-black spiky hair and a bright orange gi came out and was announced as Son Goku. Piccolo was announced next as he walked out taking his place a few feet in front of Goku.

  "Look! It's him!" Kiseki shouted a smile gracing her lips.

 Grandma smiled and turned to Kiseki, "I think he'll win this one." She said turning back to the ring when the announcer spoke.

~*~ 

 'Goku…' Piccolo thought watching the man in front of him turn and wave to a group of people behind himself, 'Everyone's here… Bulma, Chichi, Tein, Yamucha, Chiaotsu, Krillin, even Master Roshi…' A smirk crept up onto Piccolo's face when Goku turned back to him. Goku smirked back lowering himself into a fighting stance.

 "Fight!" The announcer shouted jumping off the edge of the stadium. 

 The two fighters stood their ground for a moment before both charged each other. Everyone stared at the arena in surprise when the two fighters suddenly disappeared and all that could be seen was a blur of movements every now and then.

Piccolo uppercut Goku to the chin and received a kick to the gut at the same time. Gasping for air they both took retreated back to their original starting positions.

 "Not bad." Goku commented wiping the blood off his chin.

Piccolo smirked regaining his breath and lowering himself back into his fighting stance.

 "You're holding back Goku." Piccolo grunted charging the man again.

~*~

"Look at them go." Grandma whispered not able to tear her eyes off the fight.

Kiseki nodded wordlessly her mouth hanging open in shock.

 "You know he could fight like that?" Grandma asked her voice trailing off.

 Kiseki nodded then closed her mouth, "He told me, but I… I never thought he meant…" She blinked and barked out a laugh, "I never thought he meant like this."

~*~

 "I never thought Goku could fight like that!" Krillin's eyes widened when he lost track of the fight.

 "Where are they?" Bulma asked trying to keep up with the fight like everyone else.

Yamucha leaned his hands against the railing they were all standing by and tried to get a closer look.

  "Can you see them Master Roshi?" He asked blinking his eyes.

Master Roshi stood still, his arms crossed over his chest, "Hmm… nope." He said shaking his head.

Tein blinked, "They move so fast." He said slowly blinking again.

 "Well we all know that Goku's going to win." Chichi said with a smile clasping her and together, "And then we're going to get married!" Her eyes grew large as she thought.

 Everyone stared at her and sweat dropped.

~*~ 

Piccolo slid across the floor then flipped back to his feet before he even stopped and leapt into the air after Goku.

He aimed a kick for Goku's head and missed when Goku ducked and grabbed his arm throwing him back to the ground.

Piccolo caught himself in the air and hung there for a moment.

 "What are you doing?" Goku called out after a minute went by.

Piccolo smirked aiming his hands at Goku, "Special Beam Cannon!"

Goku's eyes widened and he froze in fear the attack hitting him head on. 

~*~

A/N: Please Review!! ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz!!!!!!

A/N: I am so sorry this took me so long to write! I had a real bad case of writers block and then last night I was inspired to write this chapter. Yea! ^_^ 

Piccolo smirked aiming his hands at Goku, "Special Beam Cannon!"

Goku's eyes widened and he froze in fear the attack hitting him head on and carrying him to the ground. A cloud of dust erupted from under him as he hit the ground creating a small crater outside of the arena. Piccolo grinned landing softly on the arena and waited for the dust to settle. Goku stood up out of the dust approaching the stadium a small smile set on his face and a look of defeat shining in his eyes. 

 "There you have it folks! The winner is Piccolo Damaio!" The announcer shouted now standing next to Piccolo.

Goku walked up to the two and reached his hand out for Piccolo to shake. Piccolo hesitantly accepted Goku's out reached hand and shook it.

 "You caught me off guard with that attack." Goku smiled, "Good fight." 

 "What a show of sportsmanship! Let's have a hand for the two fighters!" The announcer shouted exciting the crowd as Goku and Piccolo walked off the arena.     

  "Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Goku asked once the two were in the waiting area.

Piccolo smirked leaning himself against the wall, "Taught myself."

"Really?" Goku asked ignoring the commotion behind him as his friends came in.

Piccolo nodded looking over Goku's shoulder at the group that had formed behind him.

 "Man, Goku! That was an awesome fight!" Yamucha said resting a hand on Goku's shoulder.

Goku turned to the group smiling, his hand automatically going behind his neck.

 "Yea, but I lost." He smiled sheepishly.

Piccolo took the opportunity to escape and find Kiseki.

~*~

Goku looked over his shoulder just as Piccolo vanished out the door of the waiting room. 

 "Wasn' that the guy you just fought, Goku?" Krillin asked looking up at Goku.

Goku nodded, "Yea."

Krillin and the others stared at Goku warily before he turned his back to them, his face growing dark.

  "Goku?" Chichi whispered placing her hand on his shoulder.

Goku shrugged it off quickly and walked away disappearing out the door.  

~*~

 Four years had past sense the Tournament leaving Piccolo as the winner. He had given half of the money to Grandma before he and Kiseki left, heading for somewhere that he had remembered going to in his past life. 

Piccolo slowly opened the door to the small house and stepped inside holding a large box. Kiseki came down the stairs to the left of him, her eyes flashing confusion when she was handed the box. Piccolo smirked and closed the door before turning back to her. A small whimper came from the box causing Kiseki's eyes to widen in surprise. Quickly she sat the box on the floor and opened it up pulling out a small puppy.

 "Pic…" Kiseki gasped a grin washing over her features.

Piccolo smirked back, "Thought you would like him, found him on the outskirts of the city. Some moron just dumped him off there." He scowled at the memory and stroked the puppy's ear.

 Kiseki frowned cradling the puppy to her chest, "Why would someone do something like that?" She whispered.

Piccolo shrugged, "Nothing's wrong with him." He said ruffling the fur on the puppy's head, "So what are you going to name him?"

 "I dunno." Kiseki sighed, "What kind of puppy is he?"

 "Looks like a wolf cub." Piccolo grunted with a shrug.

The puppy looked up at Piccolo blinking his large silver eyes and wagged his large bushy tail. Kiseki smiled and sat the puppy down on the ground.

  "I'm going to name him Sato."  She said petting the top of the pup's head. 

 Piccolo raised an eyebrow, "Sato? Doesn't that mean, "sugar"?" 

 Kiseki laughed, "Yea, but I like it."

 "Poor dog." Piccolo grunted reaching down and petting Sato's back.

Kiseki rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She grunted breaking into another smile, "Did you bring any dog food home for him?"

 Piccolo raised an eyebrow averting his eyes to the dog, "Dog food?" He repeated.

Kiseki sighed shaking her head, "Let's go." 

Piccolo watched her pick up Sato and turn to the door, "Go where?" He asked starting to get confused.

 "To the city, we need to pick up a few things for Sato." Kiseki said opening the door.

Piccolo sighed following her out the door and into the yard.

~*~ 

The trip to the city was a long one, even while flying it took a good hour to get there. Piccolo held Kiseki securely in his arms as he flew; they had left Sato at home for the time being. Kiseki stared intently at the ground rushing past them; large clusters of trees and rocks dotted the ground along with small areas of water.

 "You never have told me why you picked to live this far from the city." Kiseki said feeling the wind catch her words and swallow them up.

 Piccolo swallowed and looked down at her, "I'm not sure." He lied averting his eyes to the sky ahead of him. 

He hadn't told Kiseki of the he made seven years ago, the wish that had changed his whole life and hers.

 Kiseki stared at his face a moment longer then dropped her eyes to the ground giving up on the thought. They had been flying for about 15 minutes; the large forest gave way to vast grassland. A small shape huddled in the grass caught her eye as they flew over it.

 "Piccolo!" Kiseki shouted startling Piccolo into a screeching stop.

 "What?!" He shouted his eyes wide with confusion.

Kiseki pointed to the ground at the shape curdled up amongst the tall blades of grass.

 "I think it's a person." She whispered.

Piccolo's face turned serious and he floated down to the ground near the figure. A small boy lay in a heap sobbing and mumbling incoherent words.

 "It's a kid!" Kiseki whispered in surprise rushing over to the boy.

Piccolo stayed where he was, not sure of what to do. Kiseki slowly kneeled down next to the boy placing a hand on his shoulder. The child quickly pulled away as if Kiseki's touch stung him. 

 "I wont hurt you." Kiseki whispered soothingly and tried to touch the child's shoulder again.

This time the boy lifted his head to look at Kiseki. Jet-black hair framed his face, which was dirty and bruised. Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks and his body heaved with sobs. 

 Piccolo's eyes widened in shock at seeing the boy's face, he knew this kid. Or _had _known him at one point in time.

The boy looked up at Piccolo then back to Kiseki, "Please don't take me back!" He cried throwing himself into Kiseki's arms.

Kiseki blinked in surprise and hugged the boy instinctively. 

 "Who did this to you?" Piccolo took a step toward the two, anger flashing in his eyes.

 "My… dad."  The boy choked out raising his head to look Piccolo in the eyes.

Piccolo's eyes widened in surprise, "What's your name?" He asked.

 "Gohan." The boy answered.

A/N: Please Review!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is not mine but the following characters are: Kiseki and Sato. The story line is also mine.

A/N: Looky! Another chapter! WOO WHOO! My writers block is gone! I hope… ^_^ 

~*~

"How old are you Gohan?" Kiseki asked pushing Gohan's hair out of his face.

 "Three and a half." He sniffed wiping at his eyes.

Kiseki smiled gently and stood up holding the boy in her arms.

 "Would you like to come with us to the city? We can figure everything out later."

Gohan nodded a smile touching his lips.

Piccolo stepped forward, "Alright, let's go." He picked Kiseki up and floated into the sky. 

 "I thought my daddy was the only person who could fly." Gohan whispered to Kiseki as they flew over the field.

Kiseki looked down at Gohan in surprise, "Who's your dad?" 

 "Son Goku." Gohan answered with a slight shudder. 

 Kiseki raised her eyebrows and looked up at Piccolo, "Isn' that the guy you beat in the Worlds Marshal Arts Tournament?" 

Piccolo nodded slowly never taking his eyes off the sky ahead of him. Kiseki blinked and turned back to Gohan. 

~*~

Two hours later…

  Piccolo landed in the front yard of his and Kiseki's house and put down Kiseki. Kiseki sat down Gohan and took him inside with Piccolo following behind. Sato greeted the three excitedly accidentally knocking over Gohan in the process. Gohan yelped in surprise but was quickly giggling and laughing as the dog licked his face cheerfully. Piccolo smirked at the site folding his arms over his chest. Kiseki smiled unloading a bag of things onto the kitchen table in the next room. 

 "What's his name?" Gohan laughed petting the dog.

Piccolo crouched down next to him and stroked the puppy's head gently.

 "His name's Sato."

Gohan grinned, "Hi Sato! I'm Gohan." He laughed as the dog licked his face again.

Kiseki walked out of the kitchen folding her arms over her chest smiling. 

 "Are you hungry?" She asked.

Gohan stood up and nodded, "Yes." 

 "Okay, well why don't you come and help me make sandwiches."

 "Okay." He grinned and followed Kiseki into the kitchen with Sato following. 

Kiseki sat a dish of dog food on the floor and watched as Sato ate the food greedily. 

 Piccolo silently entered the kitchen going to the 'fridge for a water. He listened to Kiseki and Gohan chat away as the made sandwiches for themselves at the counter. Slowly he opened his bottle of water and took a sip from it.

 'Things have really changed.' He thought to himself leaning up against the wall, 'But this… I would have never thought that Goku would hurt a fly, much less his own son.' His eyebrows knitted together, 'What am I going to do?'

 Kiseki handed Gohan a plate with a sandwich on it and walked with him over to the table. Gohan sat down with the sandwich and began to eat happily. Kiseki smiled and sat down another plate that had a couple more sandwiches on it then walked over Piccolo.

 "What are you thinking?" She whispered leaning up against the wall next to the Namek.

Piccolo sighed and leaned his head against the wall, "I don't know what to do." He whispered back lifting his head off the wall to look at Kiseki, "What do you think?"

Kiseki frowned dropping her head to stare at the ground, "I'm not sure either." 

Gohan looked up from his meal at the two standing in the corner, "Aren't you guys hungry?" He asked innocently holding up a sandwich. 

Piccolo averted his eyes to the young boy and shook his head then left the room without a sound. Both Gohan and Kiseki watched him leave, Gohan turned back to his sandwich and sighed. 

~*~

Night fell quickly onto the small house that sat in the midst of a large forest. The refrigerator clicked on and hummed noisily in the small dark kitchen. The small puppy lay in a box with a blanket in the corner of the room sleeping peacefully. Piccolo sat at the table, his chin rested on his fist as he stared out through the window into nothingness. 

 "What are you doing?" A voice whispered startling him out of his thoughts.

Kiseki stepped into the room only dressed in a old Tee-shirt and shorts, and sat down in front of him not even bothering with the lights. Piccolo glanced out of the room at the couch, which held a sleeping Gohan. 

  "I'm going to go talk to Goku tomorrow." He whispered averting his eyes to Kiseki's.

Kiseki quirked an eyebrow resting her chin in her arms, "What are you going to do?" She whispered.

 "Figure out what's going on." 

 "Are you going to take Gohan with you?"

Piccolo shook his head, "No, he's going to stay here with you."

Kiseki nodded sitting back up glancing out into the living room.

Piccolo sighed inwardly and stood up, "I'll go tomorrow morning and be back around noon."

 "Alright." Kiseki whispered and watched Piccolo leave the room.

She sat there in the dark a moment longer then with a sigh headed to her room for the night.

~*~

The large dome shape house sat exactly where Piccolo had remembered it, in a large forest high in the mountains.

But something was out of place something didn't feel right…

Piccolo landed softly near the edge of the forest staring at the house trying to pin point what was wrong with it. 

 "This is stupid." He mumbled shaking his head,  "There's nothing wrong with it."

Taking a step forward it hit him, there was no smell of food cooking and the flowers were all dead. Piccolo furrowed his eyebrows and took another step forward; one of the house's side windows was broken.  

 "What's going on?" He mumbled looking around.

Suddenly the front door slammed open, startling Piccolo out of his thoughts, and Goku stepped out. Piccolo turned to the man he had known in another life as a kind and good-hearted person who was always smiling.  The man standing before him, scowling and wearing nothing but a pair of worn out jeans and a white Tee shirt, was not the Son Goku he knew. 

~*~

A/N: What's happened to Goku? (Evil Grin) Thanks for reading and Please Review. ^_^ Bye


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Dbz is not mine!!! 

A/N: I had this chapter typed up and ready but something was wrong with Fanfiction.net.  So here it is now, hope you all enjoy. ^_^

~*~

Piccolo pushed back all of his confusion and shock to the back of his mind as Goku approached him.

 "Who are you?" Goku snarled standing before Piccolo.

Piccolo folded his arms over his chest and scowled at the smaller man.

  "My name's Piccolo." He grunted straightening his back up. 

Goku nodded once, "I remember you." He smirked, "You're the one that beat me in that Tournament a few years back."

Piccolo didn't move making Goku scowl again.

 "What do you want?" He growled narrowing his eyes in anger.

Piccolo glared at the Saiyan, "I need to talk to you about your son."

Goku rolled his eyes running a hand through his hair, "What about him?" He grunted.

 "I found him in a field trembling in fear!" Piccolo snarled out angrily baring his teeth, "And he says you're the one that put him there!"

 Goku glared at the Namek his eyes darkening as he took a step forward leaning in closely, "He refused to help," He hissed angrily just inches from Piccolo's face, "Said that he didn't want to fight. So he'll die with the rest of the earthlings." 

Goku backed away folding his arms over his chest. 

 Piccolo raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" He growled.

Goku smirked turning his back to the Namek, "You'll find out soon enough." 

  "Goku!" Piccolo shouted watching Goku's retreating back enter the house and slam the door shut.

~*~

 "What happened out there in that field yesterday?" Kiseki asked casually putting down a puzzle piece. 

Gohan bit his lower lip staring at the puzzle that was half way done as if it were the most interestingness thing in the world.

 "I didn't want to fight." He whispered slowly raising his eyes to meet Kiseki's.

Kiseki raised an eyebrow, "Why would you have to fight?" 

 "He said that the rest of our race was coming," He paused looking up at Kiseki with pleading eyes, "And they are going to destroy the Earth." 

 Kiseki's eyes widened, "What are you talking about Gohan?" She whispered to the frightened boy.

Tears began to form in the corners of Gohan's eyes, "I'm part of an alien race and they're coming to get my dad and blow up the Earth!" He cried flinging himself into Kiseki's arms.

 "How many are coming?" She whispered holding the child.

 "Two others." He murmured into her shirt.

Piccolo walked in through the door at that moment and spotted Kiseki sitting on the floor holding Gohan. She looked up at him worry reflecting in her eyes. Piccolo then noticed that Gohan was crying and babbling complete nonsense. Piccolo walked up to the two and crouched down next to them. Gohan looked up at him, tears streaming down his face and terror in his eyes.

 "You… you're not taking me back are you?" He sobbed, "Please Piccolo-san don't take me back there!" Once again he buried his face into Kiseki's shoulder.

 "Don't worry kid, I'm not taking you back." Piccolo whispered ruffling the boy's hair. 

Gohan lifted his head again, "You're not?" He sniffed.

 Piccolo shook his head.

 "Thank you." Gohan whispered resting his head back on Kiseki's shoulder and drifting off to sleep.

~*~

 "What's going on?" Kiseki whispered shutting the door to the spare bedroom.

Piccolo folded his arms over chest and leaned against the wall, "I need to go talk to someone…" He sighed a touch of hesitation played in his voice.

 "Talk to me!" Kiseki pleaded taking a hold of Piccolo's hand and pulled him away from the door.

Piccolo sighed following Kiseki down stairs and into the kitchen.

 "Something happened that day I saved you." He began as he sat himself down in a chair.

Kiseki sat down across from him listening intently.

 "Where do I start? This is so frustrating." Piccolo growled rubbing his temples.

 "Start from the beginning." Kiseki whispered.

Piccolo looked up at her and sighed, "He had shot you… I went on a rampage killing innocent people until one day I was beaten. I made a vow to myself that I would get stronger than the one who had beaten me and kill him, so I trained as hard as I could. Finally I felt strong enough to beat him, so I waited till the next Budokai, where he beat me again." Piccolo looked down at the table smiling bitterly, "Then things started to change, I had been training somewhere out in a large desert when a man in strange clothing approached me. He was looking for a man named 'Kakarot.' I had no idea who the _heck_ he was talking about and told him to get lost. Turned out this guy was a _lot _stronger than I had anticipated on, he was about to kill me when he sensed this Kakarot guy and left. Turns out that Kakarot was the guy that I was trying to get stronger than and the strange looking man had kidnapped his son."

 "Who is this guy?" Kiseki interrupted feeling slightly confused. 

Piccolo looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, "Goku." 

Kiseki's eyes widened in realization, "You mean Gohan's dad?"

 Piccolo nodded.

 "But…" Kiseki shook her head in confusion, "Alright, what happened next." She gave in.

Piccolo smirked, "I teamed up with Goku because _I _wanted to be the one that killed him, which I ended up doing in the end. He sacrificed himself to kill Radditz, the guy that had kidnapped his son. But before Radditz died he left a warning that two others like him self were coming and they were stronger. So I took Goku's son and I trained him for the year it took the two Saiyans to get to earth."

 "Saiyans?" Kiseki repeated.

Piccolo sighed and nodded, "A strong alien race."

 "Oh." Kiseki averted her eyes to the table in thought.

 "I died in the battle and was wished back, I'll tell you about that in a minute," He added quickly and Kiseki closed her mouth, "I was on a whole new planet, Planet Namek, there was a very long fight with a guy named Frieza and the planet was about to explode. Everyone on Namek except Goku and Frieza were wished back to Earth. Goku defeated Frieza and several months later he returned back to earth. That's when I decided I would make a wish with the Dragon Balls, seven magic balls that grant wishes, I wished that you were never shot." Piccolo sighed raising his eyes to meet Kiseki's, "And here I am."

~*~

A/N: Please Review!!! Thanks ^_^


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

A/N: Hey all! ^_^ I would like to thank EVERYONE for all of their Reviews! So… thank-you! ^_^ 

(Also, I'm sorry this took so long to get out but something is wrong with my computer and it's hard to upload chapters. -_-;;)

~*~

 Piccolo sighed raising his eyes to meet Kiseki's, "And here I am." Another sigh escaped his lips as though a large weight had been taken off his shoulders.

Kiseki stared back at him as if searching for the right words to say, "You… did that for me?" She whispered.

Piccolo nodded once casting his eyes downward at the kitchen table before him. He felt the weight of Kiseki's hand rest on his; he blinked in confusion and looked up. Kiseki squeezed his hand and smiled back at him warmly.

 "So now what are we going to do?" She said pulling her hand away and stood up.

Piccolo's eyes darkened as he stood up, "Prepare." He said softly folding his arms over his chest as he walked across the room.

 Kiseki followed him with her eyes, "How?" she asked raising her eyebrows.  

"I'm going to train Gohan." Piccolo grunted exiting out of the kitchen.

 "But he doesn't want to fight!" Kiseki shouted after him.

Piccolo stopped in mid step tilting his head to the side. 

 Kiseki swallowed, "Don't you remember when you were little? You didn't want to fight either, no matter how hard your father pushed you…"

 "This is different." Piccolo growled.

 "No, this is exactly the same Piccolo!" Kiseki shouted taking a step forward.

At this Piccolo whirled around anger and frustration shining in the back of his obsidian eyes. 

 "I have… to go…" He sighed turning back around, the anger and frustration dissipating from his face. 

"Pic…" Kiseki sighed walking up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm..."

Piccolo shrugged Kiseki's hand off his shoulder, "I know." He whispered and walked out the door.

~*~

Piccolo landed softly on the white tile that made up the floor of the lookout.

  "At least some things never change, I hope..." He thought to himself looking around.

 "Piccolo…" 

Piccolo turned towards the voice that had called his name. A scowl pulled at the corners of his mouth and he unconsciously crossed his arms.

 "Old man…" He grunted.

Kami frowned and shook his head, "It's been a long time Piccolo." 

 "Wish it had been longer." Piccolo said quickly then shook his head, "Look old man, we need to talk." 

Kami nodded shifting his weight onto his staff.

 "You know about the wish I made right?" 

Kami raised an eye ridge and shook his head, "What wish? No one has made a wish… in years." 

Piccolo dropped his eyes to the ground and cursed under his breath. Then something dawned on him…

 "Where's Mr. Popo?" He asked looking around.

Usually the little genie was hanging around Kami when a visitor came to the lookout, that or watering his flowers. 

 "Mr. Popo?" Kami repeated confusion lacing his voice, "Who's Mr. Popo?"

Piccolo sighed, "Never mind."  

Kami nodded, "Piccolo, why _are _you here?" 

 "You don't know about the Saiyans either…" Piccolo trailed off looking up at the old God in front of him.

Kami shook his head, "Piccolo, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

 "You never did know anything old man." Piccolo growled then jumped off the side of the lookout.

~*~

The sun was just setting in the horizon as Piccolo approached the small house that he and Kiseki lived in. Landing in the grass, Piccolo spotted that the door was wide open.

 "Kiseki?" He shouted running inside. 

The house was trashed, pieces of glass from a shattered light bulb crackled from underneath his feet as he walked through the room. The couch was over turn and broken, cotton and wood was scattered throughout the room. Piccolo found Sato cowered in the corner of the kitchen whimpering. 

 "Sato." He said softly and the dog's head jerked up.

Piccolo sighed softly his eyes darkening in rage, "Goku…" He growled turning around. 

~*~

A man with long black hair down to his knees glanced into the small pod and smirked, "You think he'll show?" He grunted looking over his shoulder at Goku.

 "I _know _he will." Goku smirked folding his arms over his armor-covered chest.

 "Right…" The long hair man sniggered.

 "Shut up Radditz!" Goku snapped glaring at the man with long hair, "Go make yourself useful for once!" 

Radditz scowled, "I don't take orders from anyone Kakarot! Especially from you, little brother…" He added with a sneer.

 "Enough! The both of you!" Shouted a voice from behind the bickering siblings. 

Immediately both Radditz and Kakarot turned and bowed to a short man with jet-black hair that stood straight up. The man scowled shaking his head at the two.

 "Stand up you fools!" He growled.

A taller more bulkier man landed next to the shorter man and smirked, "So, you two managed to do something right?" He sniggered folding his arms over his chest.

Both Kakarot and Raditz glared at him.

 "Shut up Nappa!" The short man snapped angrily.

 "Y-Yes Prince Vegeta." Nappa stuttered then turned and glared at the two smirking Saiyans in front of him.

 "Now… How long until the Namekian shows his ugly face?" Vegeta asked directing his question towards Kakarot.

Kakarot wiped the grin off his face quickly and turned on his scouter, "He should be here… in about five minutes."

 Vegeta nodded turning his back to the others, "Perfect." He smirked then turned his attention to the space pod laying a few feet away from him, "And them?" 

"They shouldn't be able to escape from there, sir." Raditz said running a hand through his hair.

 "He's here sir." Kakarot pointed out the shape approaching them in the distance.

Vegeta nodded, "Then let's get ready for our guest." He smirked arrogantly.    

~*~

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but the next one should be longer. Thanks for reading. 

!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Dbz is…. Not mine. L

A/N: Hey all! ^_^ Exams are all this week and well, they suck. :-P  But hey, here's chapter 6. Oh by the way, yes I am a Googoo Dolls fan and Yes this fic was named after one of their songs. ^_^  

"You are so useless… you moron…" 

Piccolo shook his head violently ridding his mind from his thoughts… memories…

 As he flew threw the air he picked up several familiar Ki signatures, thank Shenron that he hadn't forgotten how to do that.

 "Vegeta…" He growled and stopped, "Hmph, this may be tougher than I thought… but first, I better change." He glanced down at his clothes, a pair of blue jeans and a black tee shirt, and in one moment they were replaced by a black gi with a dark blue sash. 

 "That's better." He smirked then continued flying toward the Ki signatures. 

~*~

 "He's here." Kakarot smirked tilting his head towards the form flying towards them.

Vegeta nodded at Kakarot then noticed Radditz gazing down at the ground in a bored stupor. 

 "Radditz!" Kakarot hissed elbowing his brother in the side. 

Radditz grunted jerking his head up, "What?" He hissed back.

Kakarot just rolled his eyes and turned his back to his brother while muttering things in a foreign language. 

 "Where are they?" Piccolo growled as he landed in front of the four Saiyans.

Kakarot turned around raising an eyebrow, "Where is who?" He asked sarcastically.

Radditz shrugged, "I don't know who he's talking about, do you Nappa?" He said in the same tone.

 "Don't give me that crap! I know you kidnapped them, now where are they?!" Piccolo barked angrily clenching his fists.

  "They're over there in that space pod," answered Vegeta carelessly with a tilt of his head, "But you're going to have to go through us first." He added with a smirk.

Piccolo complied by lowering himself into his fighting stance, "Bring it on." He hissed.

"Hey Vegeta, let me fight him." Nappa pleaded. 

Vegeta nodded in approval and Nappa grinned happily turning towards Piccolo who was still waiting in his fighting stance.

 "Get ready to be crushed." Nappa chuckled then lunged at the Namek.

Piccolo faded away before Nappa could even land one punch.

Nappa slid to a stop and turned around in confusion, "Where'd he go?" He growled looking around.

 "Right here." Piccolo reappeared smirking and punched Nappa in the face sending him flying into the ground.

"You can't save them…" A voice hissed in the back of Piccolo's mind.

Nappa stood up just in time to see Piccolo collapse onto his knees clutching his head in pain. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked over to where Vegeta, Kakarot, and Radditz all stood staring at the Namek in confusion.

"What should I do Vegeta?" Nappa called over to the group.

Vegeta looked up from the scene in front of him and turned to Nappa, "Kill him." He muttered in disgust folding his arms over his chest.

~*~

From inside the small space pod Gohan and Kiseki watched the fight with growing trepidation. 

 "Why isn't Piccolo-san fighting back?" Gohan whimpered.

Kiseki shook her head numbly, "Something's wrong." She whispered. 

 "I can't tell what they others are doing, it's too dark." Gohan sighed biting his lip, "We have to help him Kiseki!"  

Kiseki looked down at the child sitting beside her, a look of desperation flashed in his charcoal eyes.

"Please…" He whimpered averting his eyes back to the window, "Please…"

Kiseki swallowed and looked back out the window into the darkness that swallowed up everything except for the figure curled up on the ground in the moonlight. Suddenly a large man stepped out of the shadows and up to Piccolo. Kiseki gasped and Gohan broke out into sobs.

"He's going to kill him Kiseki! Please! We have to do something!" He cried grabbing a fist full of Kiseki's shirt, "Please! He saved me once! Now I… I gotta do something!" He hiccupped and let go of Kiseki's shirt, "Something…" He hiccupped again wiping away the tears streaming down his face. 

 "But… I don't know how to get us out of here to help…" Kiseki whispered softly as she stared out the window in exasperation.

Suddenly the large man drew back his foot and kicked Piccolo in the side sending him sliding into the darkness.

"Piccolo!!!" Kiseki cried out fresh tears now streaming down her face, "Leave him alone!" She shouted slamming her fist onto the window, "Piccolo!" Her voice broke with a sob as she slowly pulled her hand away from the cold glass.

Gohan hiccupped next to her and suddenly the room began to glow a hazy yellow.

~*~

Piccolo lay in a heap on the ground still clutching his head even after being kicked by Nappa. He even felt several of his ribs snap at the time, but the pain wasn't nearly as bad as the one in his head.

"You've already lost…" The voice hissed with amusement.

Piccolo slowly rolled onto his hands and knees ignoring the pain in his side, "Shut up…" He growled standing.

The voice chuckled dryly, "You really think that I'll be quiet when I have the chance to drive you insane?" 

Nappa was slowly approaching now; Piccolo swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut.

"What? Are you going to fight now?" Nappa chuckled now only three feet away.

"What _are_ you going to do, Piccolo?" The voice hissed softly as though the person speaking the words was only the wind.

Piccolo quickly shook his head and tried putting up mental shields to block the voice but the evil laughter filled his head once more and he fell to his knees screaming in pain. Suddenly a loud cry echoed throughout the air accompanied by a burst of light that lit up the area. All of the Saiyans jerked their heads in the direction of the cry shielding their eyes from the bright light. When the light died down Gohan stood where the space pod should have been, he looked around hiccupping with sobs.

"Kiseki?" He cried looking around.

"I'm okay." Kiseki said as she pulled herself up onto her feet.

Piccolo lifted his head out of his hands, "Kiseki…?" He whispered and tried to stand up again.

"Piccolo!" Kiseki cried with relief and was about to run to his side when he held up a hand.

"Run away! Get as far away as you can!" He shouted still holding his hand out while his other hand began to glow.

Kiseki grabbed a hold of Gohan's hand and started to run, pulling the boy along side of her.

"Wait!" Gohan cried out trying to pull his hand free as he ran, "Kiseki!?" 

The Saiyans watched as Kiseki and Gohan ran off into the darkness then turned their attention back to Piccolo.

"What do you have planned, Namek?" Vegeta growled unfolding his arms.

Piccolo just smirked warily and pressed his fingertips to his head.

"He's planning something…" Radditz whispered to Kakarot with a slight hint of uneasiness in his voice.

"No, you think?" Kakarot hissed back sarcastically.  

 "Shut up! The both of you!" Vegeta snapped startling both Kakarot and Radditz.

"He started it.": Radditz mumbled childishly rewarding him with another evil glare from Vegeta.

Kakarot snickered silently as Radditz took a shaky step backwards.

"I don't care _who _started it, just shut up!" Vegeta snarled grabbing a fist full of Radditz's shirt and pushed him away.

Piccolo slowly pulled his hand away from his head and pointed it at the group of distracted Saiyans, "!!"

A bright white light erupted from Piccolo's outstretched hand and engulfed the Saiyans.

~*~

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or the song "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne. 

A/N: First of all I want to thank Afrodite, PiccolosdragoN, Little Suzi, AnimePunk, and nat for sticking with me for so long. ^_^ So Thank you! And Second of all I split this chapter up into Two Chapters, so here is the first part of the two.

 Enjoy! 

Part One 

"Why aren't we helping!?" Gohan cried out as Kiseki dragged him further away from the fight.

Kiseki turned to answer him but something caught her eye; a bright light that lit up the sky and swallowed up everything within a mile's radius. Gohan hid behind Kiseki's leg and whimpered quietly. Kiseki was paralyzed with fear and couldn't move until after the light had vanished and all was quiet again.

 "Pic…" She whispered taking a step forward.

Gohan held her pant-leg tighter, "He… He's okay right?" He whimpered looking up at Kiseki's face.

Kiseki looked down at the boy, his eyes wide with tears and looked away, "I don't know…"

~I'm standing on a bridge   
I'm waitin in the dark~   
  


It was dark so dark that even if he had a flashlight the darkness would have swallowed up the light. He tried to breath but his chest felt heavy as though a large boulder sat on top of him. His mind cried for oxygen and help but neither seemed to be happening at the moment.

 'Kiseki…' Her name rang in his head like a bell on a silent night and brought him closer to consciousness.

He knew that name from somewhere, suddenly he felt cold…

~I thought that you'd be here by now   
There's nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but there's no sound~

The stars had begun to fade as the sun rose over the sand dunes and cliffs. Gohan clung tightly onto Kiseki's hand as they walked past the four bodies that used to belong to the Saiyans but were now chard black ashes that were being blown away by the wind. Gohan snapped his eyes shut at the sight, "They're all dead…" He whimpered and reopened his eyes. 

Kiseki had a look of determination set on her face as they walked on, something caught her eye and she stopped in mid step.

 "Pic…" She breathed and ran over to where she saw the Namek struggling to breath under a rather large boulder.

 _~Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home~_

The voice in the back of his head was now down to a barely audible whisper. He recognized the voice as his father and tried to scowl but found that he couldn't even move.

 "You… lost…" The voice whispered before finally dying out and leaving Piccolo alone in the darkness once again.

_~__ It's a damn cold night   
trying to figure out this life ~  
  
_

Two Weeks Later… 

Kiseki sat alone in the dark in her kitchen while she nursed a cup of hot chocolate. Her and Gohan had managed to get Piccolo out from underneath that rock two weeks earlier but he hadn't woken since. Deciding it was time for bed she sat the cup down on the table and headed up the stairs. She paused at the door to Piccolo's room and stared at it for a moment before she opened it up. Silently she walked up next to the bed that held Piccolo and stared at him with watering eyes. Gently she brushed his cheek with the back of her hand. Piccolo's eyes twitched ever so slightly and then slowly he opened them. Kiseki gasped bringing her hand up to her mouth as fresh tears of joys slid down her cheeks.

 "Pic…" She breathed bringing her hand down to stroke his cheek again.

 Piccolo blinked blearily turning his head towards Kiseki, "Where… am I?" He asked hoarsely then cleared his throat and tried again, "Where am I?"

Kiseki blinked, "You're at home...." She whispered suddenly feeling numbness seep over her. 

 "At home…" Piccolo repeated closing his eyes, "Then, who are you?" He asked reopening his eyes.

~Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I... I'm with you ~

"Me?" Kiseki squeaked, "It's me Pic, Kiseki." She whispered trying to hold back her tears unsuccessfully.

Piccolo sighed turning his head away, "I can't remember." He whispered staring at the door, "I can't remember anything…"

  "Kiseki?" Came a small voice from the other side of the room.

Kiseki averted her eyes from Piccolo's face to the child standing in the doorway. 

 "Is he awake?" Gohan yawned hugging his teddy bear tighter to his chest.

 "Yes." Kiseki whispered with a small smile.

Gohan walked up to the other side of the bed and climbed up onto the edge to see for himself.

 "Piccolo-san?" He whispered crawling closer to where Piccolo laid. 

Piccolo watched the boy crawl up to his side, 'I can't remember…' He thought frustrated with himself.

 "Gohan," Kiseki said softly walking around the bed to where the boy sat, "Why don't we let Piccolo get some more sleep? We'll see him in the morning, okay?"

Gohan nodded and started to crawl over to Kiseki but hesitated for a moment.

 "Piccolo-san?" He whispered hugging his bear, "You can have Mr. Bear, okay?" Slowly he laid the bear down on the pillow and then climbed off the bed.

 Kiseki smiled down at him and ruffled his hair, "Now it's time for you to go back to bed."

Gohan nodded and walked out of the room leaving Kiseki alone with Piccolo again.

 "Who was he?" Piccolo whispered picking up the bear.

 "Gohan." Kiseki answered with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Piccolo looked away from the bear to find that the room was empty.

_~I'm looking for a place   
searching for a face   
is anybody here I know   
cause nothings going right   
and everything's a mess   
and no one likes to be alone ~_


	9. Part 2

Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is this plot and Kiseki… oh yea and Sato… poor Sato I keep forgetting you. :-(  As of now Sato is on vacation in Hawaii! Until I add him in, which I will! Oh… yea… and DBZ is NOT mine!

A/N: Sorry all, this took a lot longer than I had originally planned and shorter too. But here it is! Part Two!!!

Part Two 

Morning seemed to come all to soon, and with it brought more disappointment. 

 Piccolo stumbled down the stairs, a migraine pounded in the back of his head with every step he took. 

_ "A chance to start over… for everything to go as planned…" _

 Piccolo jumped back against the wall in shock; slowly he slid down the wall onto the steps panting for breath. His migraine had gotten much worse and seemed to pound with every breath he took.

 "Piccolo-san? Are you okay?" Came a soft voice from behind him.

Piccolo raised a shaky hand to his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

 "I'm… fine…" He growled then let out a sigh, "Just need some water I guess." Slowly he reopened his eyes to the boy now standing in front of him.

 _'What was his name again?_' He thought staring down at the little kid.

Something clicked in the back of his mind and suddenly a desert with various cliffs and sand dunes replaced the room. The boy was now a few years older and stood before him wearing a dark purple gi instead of the white shirt and blue pants he just had on. 

 "Gohan." Piccolo heard himself say to the boy.

Everything snapped back into place again and Piccolo found himself still sitting on the steps staring at a worried looking three year old. 

 "Gohan…" He said slowly getting to his feet.

 Gohan tilted his head, "Yes Piccolo-san?"

Piccolo shook his head closing his eyes briefly, "Where's the kitchen?"

 Gohan smiled and took a few steps to his left, "It's over here." He said vanishing around the corner. 

~*~

 _'Maybe it's for the better, if he doesn't remember then he doesn't have to hurt anymore. No one should have to live with memories like that.'_ Kiseki sighed pulling herself out of her thoughts.

 Just then Gohan walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, "Good morning!" He chirped grinning up at Kiseki.

  Kiseki smiled down at him and stood up, "You hungry?" She asked glancing over her shoulder just as a tired looking Piccolo walked in.

 "Uh huh!" Gohan answered back nodding his head vigorously like all small children do when they want something really bad.

Piccolo leaned up against the wall sighing and began to rub his temples trying to relieve some of the pain in his head. Picture after picture began to flood his mind increasing the pain from his migraine. Slowly he slid down the wall, he felt as though he was watching a silent movie about himself that would speed forward or skip every few minutes. 

Kiseki turned her head just in time to see Piccolo slide down the wall onto the floor and curl up into a ball.  

 Quickly she ran to his side and shook his shoulders, "Piccolo?" she called out still shaking the Namek's shoulders.

His eyes were open and unseeing.

 "What's wrong with him?" Gohan whispered in his childlike voice from his seat at the kitchen table.

~*~

 Piccolo could see Kiseki kneeling in front of him now, her mouth opening and shutting without any sound coming from it. Suddenly she was gone and the darkness set in…  The next thing he knew he was waking up feeling incredibly tired and worn out. But something felt out of place, slowly he eased open his eyes and looked around. What he saw amazed him, he sat atop a large cliff made of rock and dirt with little vegetation. The cliff over looked an ocean of trees stretched out before him for miles on end; mountains loomed beyond that clashing gracefully with the beautiful cerulean blue sky. 

  "What the-? Where am I?" He said aloud climbing to his feet looking around.

For some reason he felt at ease and even at home, something in the back of his mind registered it all and suddenly he knew where he was. 

 "But how…?" He whispered looking down at himself and instead of seeing blue jeans or his black gi he wore so often he saw a dark purple gi, "I'm back…" __

A/N: What's this?!!! Is Piccolo really _back?! _Hmm…. ^_^ Please Review!!

_  
_  
   
 


	10. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Dragon ball Z is not mine… I think…. No wait it isn't. 

A/N: Hello everyone!! ^_^  First of all thank you everyone that reviewed! All comments are highly appreciated along with suggestions. I also want to let you all know that I have started another story called "Finding Hope".  I do plan on finishing this story, so don't worry. ^_^  

~*~

"I'm back…" He breathed staring beyond the trees, "But how?" 

A familiar Ki signature was approaching him from the west at a high speed. Piccolo shook his head in disbelief and squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the owner of the Ki signature to arrive. 

 Five minutes later Piccolo could just make out the outline of the person heading towards him another five minutes past and the person barreled into him throwing him to the ground. 

 "Gohan!?" Piccolo growled despite his growing confusion. 

 "Piccolo-san! You came back!" Gohan cried happily hopping off his sensei, "I knew you would!" 

Piccolo gave Gohan a quizzical look then got up.

 "How'd you get back here? Did you make another wish? What was it like seeing your friend again?" 

 "Gohan!" Piccolo barked turning towards his student again, "I don't know how I got back here… " He said slowly gazing up at the sky.

 Gohan bit his lip to keep from asking another question but it had to be asked, "Didn't you want to come back?"

Piccolo blinked and looked down at his student standing before him, "I…" His voice faltered.

 "Was it better there than here?" Gohan whispered, his eyes brimming with tears.

Piccolo shook his head, "No… But they needed me there…" 

 "Why?" Gohan asked wiping the unshed tears from his eyes, "We need you here too."

Piccolo sighed looking back up at the sky, "I'm sorry kid." He mumbled closing his eyes.

~*~

  "I think he's waking up…"

'Where am I?' Piccolo thought blearily while trying to force open his eyes, 'wasn't I just…'

The light from the room assaulted his eyes, quickly he snapped them shut then tried to open them again.

 Two figures hovered in front of him bleary beyond recognition. He blinked trying to clear the fuzz from his eyes, slowly the figures focused. He was back in the kitchen propped up against the wall that he remembered leaning against earlier.

 "Piccolo?" Kiseki sighed with relief and hugged the namek around the neck, "Don't scare me like that!" She whispered as she pulled back.

 Gohan stood to the left of Kiseki biting his lower lip nervously, "You okay now Piccolo-san?" He said as his eyes began to water.

Piccolo nodded then moved to stand up, only to make him feel light headed.

 "Just sit there for a minute and I'll go get you some water." Kiseki said as she stood making her way to the sink.

Piccolo nodded again resting his head back against the wall.

 "I remember." He said when Kiseki came back with his water.

 "You…" She said handing him his water, "Remember?" A smile touched her lips as Piccolo nodded downing his water in a single swallow.

 "Does that mean that Piccolo-san's all better?" Gohan asked innocently grabbing a hold of Kiseki's hand.

Piccolo nodded to the boy and stood up slowly.

 Gohan smiled happily and hugged Piccolo's leg then ran out of the kitchen while yelling, "I'm going to tell Sato the good news!" 

 Kiseki chuckled softly, "He never ceases to amaze me." 

 "Me either." Piccolo whispered softly.

 "What happened back there?" Kiseki asked suddenly becoming serious.

 "I'm not sure myself… I thought I just had a migraine but I kept hearing someone's voice…"

Kiseki raised an eyebrow, "Someone's voice?" She repeated.

Piccolo scowled, "Don't give me that look, I'm not crazy. I think it was my father's voice, my _real _father."

 "What was he saying?" 

 Piccolo shook his head softly, "Things like, 'A chance to start over…' I think he's planning on using me to take over the world." 

 "That's horrible… how can we stop him?"

 "I'm not sure." Piccolo growled walking over to the kitchen table, "I can't ask Kami, he's too old. And stupid."

Kiseki sighed taking a seat at the table, "What if we went back to your time, maybe… then you'll be okay?"

Piccolo looked up from the table to Kiseki's hopeful face and sighed thinking over the idea.

 'Maybe…' He thought glancing up at the ceiling, 'But there will be two Gohans and Kisekis… What about that dream, maybe something is wrong and I am really not there?'

 Piccolo smiled softly turning to Kiseki, "Alright," He whispered, "We'll go collect the Dragon balls."

~*~

"You know," Kiseki said resting her head back onto Piccolo's chest as the two sat watching the stars, "Gohan's been referring you as 'dad' lately." 

 Piccolo quirked an eye ridge and glanced down at Kiseki's face, "Really?" He grunted.

Kiseki nodded chuckling, "Yea, but he wont say it when you're around." 

 Piccolo smiled looking back up at the stars, "He's a good kid. I'm wondering if seeing Goku again would scare him?"

Kiseki shrugged, "I don't think that he really remembers him that much. He doesn't talk of him ever."

 "It's going to be odd seeing two Gohan's… let's see he would be…15 maybe 16 years old now."

 "When are we going to make the wish then?" Kiseki asked staring at the 7 orbs scattered out beside them.

Piccolo averted his eyes from the sky to the orbs to the flickering fire in front of them, "Tomorrow morning."

Kiseki nodded satisfied with the answer then stood up and stretched. She smiled down at where Gohan and Sato slept together by the edge of the dying fire. Sato curled up in a ball in front of Gohan who had his arm carelessly tossed over the dog's side.

 "He still asleep?" Piccolo grunted standing.

Kiseki nodded a small smile touching her lips, "It's been a long three weeks for them." 

~*~

Morning came quickly and the Eternal Dragon was summoned. The sun's rays were swallowed up quickly by the sudden darkness caused by the Eternal Dragon's appearance.

 "YOU HAVE AWAKENED ME FROM MY SLUMBER! WHAT IS YOUR WISH?!!" Rumbled the dragon causing the ground to quiver underneath every ones feet.

 Gohan bolted behind Kiseki who stared up at huge Dragon in awe. Sato growled at the beast, his hair stood up straight and he bared his teeth.

 "Knock it off." Piccolo growled at the dog nudging him with his foot.

Sato jumped and backed off casting the Eternal Dragon a wary look over his shoulder.

 "Eternal Dragon! I wish that you send everyone who is standing here at this very spot back to the time that I came from!" 

 The Eternal Dragon's eyes glowed red and suddenly Piccolo, Kiseki, Gohan, and Sato all disappeared.

 "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! FAREWELL!" The Dragon rumbled and disappeared back into the orbs.    


	11. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz… just this idea! ^_^

A/N: Gah! It's been a while since I've updated! I've been trying to for the past few days but something has been up with either my computer or Fanfiction.net. Well I hope you all like my next chapter. Oh and thank you everyone who reviewed!

Now on to the chapter!!!

~*~

There was the sound of glass breaking, a flash of light and then something that sounded like paper ripping. 

Piccolo looked around dumbfounded at his surroundings then to the others around him.

 "Wow…" Kiseki breathed looking around, "That was weird." 

Gohan grabbed a hold of Kiseki's pant leg, "What happened?" He whimpered.

Kiseki smiled softly down at the demi Saiya-jin and picked him up, "The Dragon granted our wish."

Gohan nodded with vague interest as he watched Sato explore the grassy hill they all stood on. 

 "About time." Piccolo grunted, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

Kiseki walked over closer to him and looked in the direction he was staring at.

 "What you lookin' at?" Gohan whispered.

Piccolo turned his head to him, "Some people I haven't seen in awhile are coming."

 "Can I meet them too?" Gohan asked timidly.

Piccolo chuckled softly, "Yea kid, you can meet them too."

~*~

 "Piccolo-San!" Gohan called out happily as he landed along side his father and a girl that appeared to be his age.

Piccolo smirked at his student, "Gohan…" 

 "Hey Pic," Goku greeted happily, "Long time no see!"

Kiseki smiled to herself as she watched Piccolo greet his friends he hadn't seen in years. She glanced down at Gohan and her expression quickly changed.

 "What's wrong?" She whispered to the demi Saiya-jin in her arms.

Gohan whimpered again, "It's dad…" He whispered laying his head down on Kiseki's shoulder.

 "He wont hurt you, I wont let him." Kiseki whispered soothingly.

 "Promise?"

Kiseki nodded and Gohan lifted his head to get a better look at everyone.

    "This is Videl." Gohan said introducing his girlfriend to Piccolo.

Piccolo nodded and Videl blushed slightly and muttered something that sounded like, 'It's nice to meet you.'

 "Who's that?" Goku asked with an impish grin. 

Piccolo looked over his should to where Kiseki stood holding Gohan.

 "Oh." He murmured shaking his head then gestured with his hand for Kiseki to come closer, "This is Kiseki, and Gohan."

Both Goku and the older Gohan raised an eyebrow and Videl looked a tad confused.

 "Gohan?" Goku asked looking at the boy in Kiseki's arms.

 "Hey! He looks just like me!" The older Gohan exclaimed and chibi Gohan laid his head back down on Kiseki's shoulder.

 "He is you." Piccolo grunted.

Gohan raised both his eyebrows in surprise and Goku laughed, "Wow! That's really something. But how come you have him Pic? Don't tell me you kidnapped him again?"

Piccolo sweat dropped, both Kiseki and Videl glanced at him with confusion.

 "I didn't kidnap him!" Piccolo hissed causing Goku to laugh again.

 "Then why is he with you?" Gohan asked turning back to Piccolo.

Piccolo sighed, "We found him a couple of months ago in a field. And when I went and confronted Son about it he gave me a bunch of BS about it. Apparently he had gone back to being Kakaroto and joined forces with the other Saiya-jins."

 "I did that?!" Goku exclaimed in shock.

Piccolo nodded.

 "How old are you little guy?" Gohan asked his chibi self.

Chibi Gohan shrank back against Kiseki nervously then whispered softly, "Three."

~*~

Several hours passed and everyone, but Goku, had moved up to the lookout discussing the day's events.

 "You know, we should probably call Chibi me something other than 'Chibi'." Gohan said glancing over his shoulder at his past self wandering by the edge of the platform. 

 "He's right Piccolo, we should. It'll get to confusing otherwise."  Kiseki agreed keeping an eye on the child.

Piccolo nodded walking over to the teetering child and grabbed the collar of his shirt before he fell.

 "How about Eien?" Dende suggested shifting his weight off the wooden staff he was holding.

 Gohan peered up at Piccolo through his bangs and stuck his tongue out, Piccolo smirked, "He doesn't like it." He grunted shoving the boy in front of him as he turned towards the others, "How about Ganjo?" He said to him.

 Gohan considered it for a minute, "What's it mean?" He asked tilting his head up so that he could see Piccolo's face.

 "Strong." Piccolo grunted folding his arms over his chest.

 "Okay." Gohan agreed with a smile, "Can I go play now?" 

Piccolo nodded and Ganjo ran off looking for Sato.

 "Was I like that when I was that age, Piccolo-san?" Gohan asked watching Ganjo run around the corner, then turned back to everyone.

Piccolo raised an eye ridge, "Sort of. You whined more."

Gohan sweat dropped and everyone laughed causing him to grow red with embarrassment.

An ear-piercing scream startled everyone into silence, moments later a blur of black hair and peach skin came hurtling into Piccolo's legs. 

 "Piccolo-san!" Ganjo sobbed clutching onto Piccolo's leg, "Sato fell off the edge!"

 "Oh no!" Videl whispered in shock, speaking for the first time since they arrived at the lookout.

 "You mean this mutt?" Came an all too familiar voice.

Ganjo let go of Piccolo's leg and turned around, "Sato!" He cried cheerfully.

 "Vegeta." Piccolo grunted folding his arms over his chest, "Long time no see."

Vegeta smirked dropping the dog to the ground, "Not long enough." He sneered crossing his arms over his chest.

Piccolo glanced down at Gohan hugging Sato around the neck, then looked back up to Vegeta, "Thanks for saving Sato."

 "Whatever." Vegeta replied snidely, "So Namek, what brings you back to this dimension?" He said changing the subject from himself to Piccolo then added, "And what's with the kid?"

Piccolo scowled and narrowed his eyes, "I don't see how it's any of your business, Vegeta."

 "I'll take Ganjo and get him something to eat…" Dende said softly leading Ganjo away from the group by the hand. Sato tilted his head to the side then trotted along side Ganjo occasionally bumping into his leg. 

"Of course it is my business Namek! I make it my business!" Vegeta growled.

Piccolo averted his eyes away from Dende and Ganjo's retreating backs to Vegeta's narrowed eyes, "Why are you so concerned about it anyways, Vegeta? Goku told you something, didn't he?"

 Vegeta smirked arrogantly, "He might have."

Piccolo rolled his eyes and turned his back on the prince to Gohan, Kiseki, and Videl, "Whatever Vegeta." He muttered then turned to Kiseki, "Will you go check on Ganjo?" 

Kiseki nodded and headed in the direction she saw Dende take Ganjo, Gohan nodded to Videl and she followed as well.

 "Alright Vegeta, what is this about?" Piccolo said turning back to the arrogant prince.

~*~

Please Review!!!! ^_^


	12. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Hmm….    Dragonball Z is not mine. 

A/N: Hello all! ^_^  

"Alright Vegeta, what is this about?" Piccolo said turning back to the arrogant prince.

Vegeta watched Videl disappear into the palace as soon as she was gone he turned back to the two men standing in front of him. 

 "Alright Namek, what have you done?" He hissed narrowing his eyes in anger.

 "What?!" Piccolo barked a look of disbelief washed over his face.

Gohan looked completely lost at this and decided it was best if he went inside with the others. Vegeta scowled ignoring Gohan as he walked by, his focus was on the Namek in front of him.

 "You did something back in the time you came from, what did you do?!" Vegeta growled taking a step towards Piccolo.

 "Nothing!" Piccolo shouted baring his teeth and clenching his fists at his sides.

Vegeta shook his head, "No," He said softly his eyes glowing with anger, "You did something and it changed our dimension…"

 "How could I have changed this dimension, Vegeta? When Marai Trunks came and changed this dimension it didn't change his. And how do you know something changed here when no one else does?"

 Vegeta turned his head away exhaling out his nose, "I'm not sure why I wasn't effected but tell me something Namek, where is the little black genie man?"

Piccolo furrowed his eye ridges and looked around, "You mean Mr. Popo?" 

Vegeta nodded once turning back to Piccolo, "He just disappeared one day."

  "And know one even knows who he was, right?" Piccolo said slowly and sighed, "Is that the only thing that changed Vegeta?" 

 "No." Vegeta growled, "Bulma hates me,"

 "Bulma has always hated you Vegeta." Piccolo interrupted exasperatedly.

 "WE had a child Namek! You remember Trunks?! Well he's gone, missing!"

Piccolo could have sworn he heard someone chuckling from somewhere, "What about the androids? They came didn't they?"

Vegeta shook his head, "No…"

~*~

After warning Vegeta that a different evil possibly stronger than Freiza and the Androids (that never came) might come, Piccolo left the lookout in search of Goku. 

  "Son!" Piccolo shouted pounding of the front door of the Son family's home.

The door suddenly opened and Piccolo stumbled forward into the house just catching himself before he fell into Goku.

 "Piccolo?" Goku said in surprise then grinned, "What's up?" 

 "What happened here while I was gone, Son?" 

Goku raised his eyebrows, "Nothing, why? Something wrong Pic?" 

 "Yea something's wrong!" Piccolo snapped.

Goku suddenly became serious, "What's going on Piccolo?"

 "Androids were supposed to have come several years ago, don't you find it odd that they never showed up?"

Goku shook his head, "What androids?"

 Piccolo bared his teeth in frustration, "Think Son! Don't you remember Marai Trunks? Or even Mr. Popo for that matter!?"

Goku backed up several steps in confusion, "You feeling okay Pic?"

 "Son, I know you have a short memory but this is ridiculous!" Piccolo growled then something hit him.

_ 'A chance to start over… for everything to go as planned…'_

Piccolo backed up away from Goku, shock and fear washed over his face briefly, "Crap…" He whispered before bolting out the door and into the sky.

 "Piccolo!" Goku shouted after him, looking for answers he turned to leave but stopped in his tracks.

 "Who was that?" Said the woman walking up the driveway carrying a bag of groceries.    

Goku smiled warily greeting the woman and taking the bag from her, "Piccolo." He said simply and turned to take the groceries inside.

 "Did you just say, Piccolo?" The woman said grabbing his arm.

Goku turned to her and nodded, "Yes, Piccolo. An old friend of mine."

 "He didn't happen to have a friend with him did he?" 

Goku furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "No. Well, earlier he did… I think her name was Ki… Kiseki."

 The woman's face lit up briefly, "Kiseki?! She's back?!" 

Goku nodded dumbfound and then almost dropped the bag he was holding when the woman pulled on his arm.

 "Let's go!" She shouted tugging on his arm.

 "Tora!" Goku half laughed at the woman's antics,

The woman scowled briefly then sighed, "Look I haven't seen Kiseki in forever! Ever since she left with him."

 "With who?" Goku asked naively.

Tora shook her head, "Piccolo."

 "Oh." Goku said then smiled and sat the bag down on the ground and picked Tora up, "Flying is faster." He smiled and then took off into the air.

~*~

'I can't let it happen…' Piccolo thought over and over to himself as he flew to nowhere in particular. 

He slowed to a stop realizing that he didn't know where he was, a vast wasteland spread out in every direction with canyons and little vegetation. A familiar Ki was located right beneath him…

Piccolo exhaled through his nose in disgust, "Yamucha." 

  Just as his name was spoken the man exited the house and happened to glance up into the sky. Startled he jumped backwards and into his fighting stance. Piccolo sighed and landed in front of him.

Yamucha relaxed and straightened up out of his fighting stance, "What do you want Piccolo?" He asked with a slight frown.

 "Vegeta… has said that some things have changed around here since I left, I'm just trying to figure out what."

 Yamucha shook his head sadly, "Yea, he's been saying that a lot recently. He even told Bulma that they had, had a kid together! Can you believe that? A kid!" Yamucha chuckled shaking his head again.

 Piccolo raised an eye-ridge, "Is that all he's said?" 

 "Well, uh, no actually. You see Piccolo, Vegeta's gone crazy so we haven't really been paying attention to him."

Piccolo scowled at this then took off into the air without saying a word.

~*~

"HE SAID I WAS WHAT?!" Vegeta roared in fury.

Piccolo folded his arms over his chest in amusement; a smirk tugged at the corner or him mouth.

 "What's so funny Namek?" Vegeta growled through gritted teeth.

 "Knock it off Vegeta, quit acting like a child."

Vegeta's eyes bugged briefly, "A what?!" He growled and before he could go on any further Ganjo came barreling out of the palace doors and into Piccolo's chest.

A startled gasp escaped him on contact; slowly he looked down at the boy in his arms with raised eye ridges.

 "Daddy." Ganjo sighed hugging Piccolo around the neck, "Where'd you go?" 

 "No where." Piccolo said with slight confusion and glanced over his shoulder at Vegeta who looked just as bewildered as him.

 "Mommy and me were worried." 

~*~

A/N: Just in case any of you got confused about who Tora is, go back to the first part of this story "Lose Yourself" She's in the second or third chapter. ^_^ Please tell me what you think and any ideas are appreciated. 


	13. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I OWE NOTHING! 

A/N: OMG! This took forever to type! I wrote myself into a corner and now I have to find away out! But don't worry I WILL finish this! ^_^

 By the way thank you everyone who is still reading this and reviewing. ^_^  I now present you all with your very own very big COOKIE! 

~*~

"Daddy." Ganjo sighed hugging Piccolo around the neck, "Where'd you go?" 

 "No where." Piccolo said with slight confusion and glanced over his shoulder at Vegeta who looked just as bewildered as him.

 "Mommy and me were worried." Ganjo said pulling away from Piccolo but still hung onto his shoulders.

Piccolo raised an eye ridge, "You were worried?" 

 Ganjo nodded, "Yes, me and mommy."

Piccolo gently put Ganjo down on the floor and ruffled his hair, "Where is 'Mommy'?" 

 Ganjo pointed to the Palace door, "In there." 

Piccolo nodded and looked over his shoulder at Vegeta who was unsuccessfully trying to hide his confusion, "Watch him for me, okay Vegeta?" Piccolo said holding back a laugh.

 Vegeta nodded wordlessly and watched Piccolo disappear into the Palace.

~*~ 

 "Piccolo…?" 

_Chairs scraped against the tiled floor._

 "What's going on?"

 "Just calm down, Piccolo."

A chair tipped over clattering to the ground, the table rocked knocking over a glass spilling its contents as it fell to the ground and shattered. Muffled snarls and shouts echoed throughout the room slowly quieting down until all that could be heard was the shuffling of shoes.

~*~

Vegeta folded his arms over his chest and glared down at the demi-saiyan staring up at him. 

 "What do you want brat?" Vegeta growled.

Ganjo dropped his eyes to the ground, "Something's wrong."

  "What do you mean?" Vegeta said raising his eyebrows.

Suddenly Kiseki and Videl came running out of the Palace with Gohan and Dende following behind carrying Piccolo.

Vegeta grabbed onto Ganjo's shoulder as the boy started forward, "What's going on?" Vegeta growled dropping his other arm to his side.

Gohan dropped Piccolo onto the floor and ran a hand across his forehead, "Piccolo has been talking weird lately and then he just tried to attack us." 

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "That's bull Gohan and you know it." He growled.

Gohan's face suddenly grew dark and he took a step towards Vegeta.

Ganjo backed up into Vegeta's leg staring worriedly at Piccolo lying on the floor, "Something's not right." He whispered his eyes brimming with tears. 

 "Gohan, what's going on?" Kiseki asked worriedly backing up into Videl who held the same look as Gohan had.

Vegeta scowled, "I knew there was something going on here." He growled, "You're not really Gohan." 

Gohan chuckled darkly taking another step towards Vegeta, "So you've figured it out." He said coldly. 

 Vegeta gently pushed Ganjo to the side, "Run Ganjo!" He shouted then lunged at Gohan.

Ganjo took a hesitant step backwards then took off running grabbing a hold of Kiseki's hand as he ran. 

 "Come on!" He shouted to Kiseki as he pulled her into the Palace. 

 "Videl!" Gohan shouted dodging one of Vegeta's punches, "Go catch them!" 

Videl nodded obediently and took off running into the palace.

~*~

Ganjo slid to a stop in front of the many doors in the hallway he and Kiseki had turned into, "In here." He whispered opening the door. 

Kiseki followed him inside the large room and looked around in slight awe. Ganjo walked further into the room and looked around then pointed to a door at the back of the room.

 "That door goes into another room, if you hear them coming go in there and hide."

Kiseki raised an eyebrow, "How did you know of this?" She questioned.

 "I looked around with… Sato! Oh no where's Sato?!" He cried looking around.

A whimper from the other room caught their attention and Ganjo went to open the door. A mass of fur came bounding out and hurled into the boy. Ganjo laughed happily as he tried to push the dog off his small frame.

 "I forgot I left you in there!" He laughed as he got up off the floor.

Kiseki walked over to the two and ruffled the dog's hair, "Why don't we go into the other room?" She said softly.

 Ganjo shook his head, "I have to go save Daddy." He whispered his face turning serious.

 "Oh no you're not." Kiseki said blocking the boy's path, "I'm not letting you risk going out there, I'll go."

Ganjo shook his head again, "You can't go Mom. I'll be back I promise!" And before Kiseki could protest Ganjo bolted from the room and disappeared down the hall.

 "Ganjo!" Kiseki shouted then covered her mouth and closed the door, "Darn kid." She muttered under her breath then looked down at the dog standing beside her, "At least you'll listen to me, wont you?" 

Sato bowed his head and walked away leaving behind a sweat dropping Kiseki.

~*~

The sound of shoes pounding on tile floors echoed throughout the hallways. Ganjo skidded around the corner nearly falling but caught himself just in time and continued to run right into… Videl.

 "Come here you little twerp!" Videl shouted grabbing a hold of Ganjo's arm.

Ganjo's eyes went wide briefly as he struggled against Videl's grasp on his arm. Instinctively he punched Videl in the stomach then stumbled backwards as she fell forward onto the floor. Ganjo stared at her for a moment then took off running again this time making it outside the Palace. 

The fight between Gohan and Vegeta had moved into the air at a lightening fast pace. Ganjo gaped at the two fighting in the air for a moment before he turned his eyes to the ground where Piccolo still laid unconscious, or so he thought.

 As he approached Piccolo, Piccolo began to stir and then slowly sat up rubbing his head. Ganjo smiled happily and quickened his pace toward the Namek.

 "Dad!" Ganjo shouted sliding to a stop by Piccolo's side, "You okay?" 

Piccolo shook the cobwebs from his head before trying to stand, "Fine." He grunted turning to the demi-Saiya-jin by his side, "Where's Kiseki?" 

Ganjo smiled and grabbed a hold of Piccolo's hand and began to lead him towards the Palace entrance, "She's in there with Sato."   
Piccolo stopped suddenly catching his first site of the fight happening above them, "What's going on?" He asked then shook his head, "Never mind, I don't want to know.

~*~

Kiseki sat at the table that sat in the center of the room. Sato lay at her feet fast asleep occasionally twitching his tail as he slept. Suddenly the doorknob leading to the hallway rattled and began to turn. Sato awoke and jumped to his feet in front of Kiseki who stayed seated at the table in worried anticipation. The door slowly swung open revealing both Piccolo and Ganjo.

A smile broke out onto Kiseki's face as she ran over to Piccolo and wrapped her arms around his neck.

 "You're okay!" She laughed in relief as she hugged him. 

Piccolo hesitantly hugged her back, "Yea, I'm okay." He said softly.

 "Told you I'd be back." Ganjo smiled tugging on Kiseki's pant leg. 

Kiseki pulled away from Piccolo's embrace and smiled down at Ganjo, "You were right."    

~*~

Goku was closing in on The Lookout holding Tora when he felt two powers suddenly rise. 

 "What's wrong?" Tora asked when she noticed Goku's pace quicken and his eyes darken.

 "Something's wrong at the lookout. Gohan and Vegeta are fighting."

Tora's eyes widened in disbelief, "But why would they be fighting?"

Goku shook his head, "I'm not sure. A lot of weird things have been happening though. I'm going to drop you off at Korin's just in case things are really bad."

Tora glared at Goku, "You will not!" She snapped, "I refuse to be left alone with that pervert!" 

   "But you know I don't want anything to happen to you." 

 "I can look after myself Goku. You know I can."

 Goku sighed in defeat, "Alright."

  
  



	14. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now that DBZ isn't mine then something is seriously wrong with you. The song 'Unwell' by Matchbox 20 isn't mine either. 

A/N: This is the last chapter other than the epilogue. ^_^ Thank you everyone for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this Chapter.

~*~ Piccolo lay down on the couch that sat against the wall in the room, he could feel the ongoing fight between Gohan and Vegeta and it was driving him crazy that he couldn't do anything. He closed his eyes tightly trying to clear his mind then re-opened them focusing onto the ceiling. ~All day staring at the ceiling 

_Making friends with shadows on my wall~_

His head pounded and his mind clouded with various memories and voices, he could even feel his body begin to tremble.

 Kiseki noticed Piccolo start to shiver and walked over to the Namek worriedly. She knelt down by his side placing her hand on his chest, "Pic?" She whispered staring into his eyes that stared emotionlessly up at the ceiling. 

She looked around for Ganjo spotting him curled up on the bed with Sato asleep, sighing she turned back to Piccolo. She shook him softly hoping for a reaction, Piccolo blinked and turned his head toward her. 

 "You're trembling." Kiseki whispered softly moving her hand to his."

Piccolo blinked again turning back to the ceiling, "It's happening again." He whispered closing his eyes.

_~All night hearing voices telling me_

_That I should get some sleep_

_Because tomorrow might be good for something~_

 Kiseki could see him visibly tense and clench his teeth together. His hands balled up into fists as he fought back at whatever was trying to over take him. Kiseki picked up his hand in both of her and watched praying to God that he would win this fight.

 A half growl half cry escaped from his throat before he finally went limp and the trembling stopped.    

_~Hold on_

_Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown_

_And I don't know why~_

Kiseki felt tears run down her cheeks as she watched Piccolo throughout the night struggle with his inner demons. She silently thanked God that Ganjo stayed asleep; she didn't want him to see this.

By the time morning rolled around Piccolo began to come to. Kiseki had fallen asleep with her right arm draped over his stomach while her left arm cradled her head on his chest. Piccolo sighed making Kiseki awaken from the sudden movement. 

 "You're awake." She smiled rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "You okay?" 

Piccolo nodded sitting up, "Yea. I feel a little weak though." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

_~But I'm not crazy; I'm just a little unwell~_

Vegeta fell to the ground in a fit of curse words and gasps, slowly he pulled himself to his feet spitting out a mouthful of blood and saliva. Gohan smirked cockily down at him then all of a sudden he was on the ground knocked out cold. Vegeta gaped at the sky where a super saiyan 2 Goku floated in the air glaring down at where he son lay.

 "Vegeta!" He snapped turning his eyes onto the disheveled man below him, "What's going on?"

Vegeta opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish out of water before he finally composed himself, "That's what I've been trying to find out!" He snapped folding his arms over his chest.

Goku sighed powering down then landed calmly onto the ground in front of Vegeta. __

_~I know right now you can't tell_

_But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see _

_A different side of me ~_

Piccolo emerged from the palace glancing around at all the damage his eyes finally resting on Gohan then Goku and Vegeta.

 "What happened?" He asked walking over to the two men.

Goku turned to Piccolo, "That's what we're trying to find out." He said raising an eyebrow, "Where were you?"

 "Unconscious." Piccolo responded simply as he walked over to the unconscious Gohan lying on the ground.

Both Goku and Vegeta watched the Namek roll Gohan over onto his back and turn his head to the side.

 "Did any of you see this?" 

 "See what?" Goku asked approaching Piccolo.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and stayed where he was, watching the two like a hawk. Piccolo pulled something off Gohan's temple examined it then handed it to Goku.

 "What is it?" Goku asked looking at the tiny metal object in his hand.

Piccolo scowled, "A micro chip." 

_~I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired_

_I know right now you don't care_

_But soon enough you're gonna think of me_

_And how I used to be...me~_

"Videl had one too." He added taking the chip away from Goku.

Vegeta walked up to the two and snatched the chip away from Piccolo, "Who would do this?" He asked looking over the chip.

 "I have a feeling it was Doctor Gero." Piccolo said glaring up at Vegeta.

Goku gave a confused look at Piccolo, "But why would he do this? And how?"

 "For some reason you all have forgotten about the androids that were supposed to be released several years ago. You have also forgotten about Trunks. But what I don't get is why Vegeta is the only one who remembers it."

Piccolo looked up at Vegeta who had his back now turned to them. Goku looked even more confused than before.

  "Where did you go after Trunks came Vegeta?" Piccolo asked standing up.

Vegeta scowled, "I left the planet for a couple of days. When I came back everything was different."

Piccolo's eyes widened, "That's it! You weren't brainwashed because you were gone!"

 "Brainwashed…" Goku said slowly looked very confused, "What are you talking about Piccolo?"

 "We have to go to Doctor Gero's lab." 

_~I'm talking to myself in public_

_Dodging glances on the train~_

Dende came running from the Palace just as Piccolo and the others were about to leave.

 "Piccolo! Wait!" Cried the young Guardian running up to the older Namek, "I know what you guys are planning on doing, it won't work!" Dende said grabbing onto Piccolo's arm.

Piccolo pulled free from Dende's hold, "Watch after Kiseki and Ganjo, Dende." He said simply before he took to the air and flew off. 

Dende looked helplessly over at Vegeta and Goku who flew off after the older Namek leaving Dende alone on the Lookout. 

_~And I know, I know they've all been talking about me_

_I can hear them whisper~_

 "Ah, Piccolo. I've been waiting for you."

Piccolo glared into the darkness, he was alone in a dark room Goku and Vegeta had become separated from him somehow. 

 "Gero." He growled trying to see where the old man was.

Suddenly a light snapped on blinding Piccolo temporarily, when his eyes readjusted to the light he could see that the room was filled with empty glass tubes everywhere and standing in the center of it all was doctor Gero.

Piccolo scowled, "What have you done to them?" He growled.

Gero smiled, "I simply reprogrammed their memories." He said matter-of-factly as he pressed a button on the remote he was holding. 

Suddenly two Androids came out of the shadows and grabbed a hold of Piccolo. The Namek struggled against their hold trying to get free.

 "Give it up Piccolo. You are no match for Androids 17 and 18." Gero smiled.

Piccolo's eyes widened and before he could even react he was knocked out cold.

_~And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me_

_Out of all the hours thinking_

_Somehow I've lost my mind~_

Goku and Vegeta had found each other again and were now in front of a large door that held Piccolo's ki on the other side.

 "Let's blast the stupid thing down." Vegeta growled hold up his hand.

 "For once Vegeta, I agree with you." Goku said following suit shooting out a large ki blast from his hand knocking down the door.

 Once the dust cleared both Vegeta and Goku entered the room finding Piccolo floating inside one of the large glass tubes.

Doctor Gero stood in front of him facing Goku and Vegeta with an evil smirk set on his face.

 "You're too late." He grinned, "17, 18 kill them." 

Goku and Vegeta were suddenly faced with two teenage looking androids that seemed to have come from nowhere.

 "What do we do now Vegeta?" Goku whispered.

 "Blow the damn things up!" Vegeta snarled attacking one of the androids. 

_~But I'm not crazy; I'm just a little unwell_

_I know right now you can't tell~_

_ 'I told you…you'd fail…'_

Piccolo struggled weakly against the invader in his mind knowing full well that it was a loosing battle. 

_'Fight it Piccolo!' _He heard Nail shout before his mind was engulfed by darkness and the thoughts that came were not his own.

_~But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see_

_A different side of me~_

 "It's time." Doctor Gero whispered to himself grinning like an idiot. 

He pressed a button on the tank watching as the liquid in it began to drain then turned to the fight between the two Saiya-jins and the two Androids. 

 "17, 18! Cease fighting!" He shouted at the two Androids.

17 and 18 immediately stopped fighting and disappeared back into the shadows. Goku and Vegeta watched Gero suspiciously never once dropping their guards. Then Goku noticed that the tank Piccolo was in was being drained and that Piccolo was starting to wake up.

 "No…" He whispered catching Vegeta's attention. 

 "What is it Kakarot." He snapped then caught sight of what Goku was looking at, "We're going to have to fight the Green Bean?!" He said incredulously.

_~I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired_

_I know right now you don't care_

_But soon enough you're gonna think of me_

_And how I used to be~_

The glass slid up as soon at the liquid was drained and Piccolo stepped out. A feral look washed over his eyes and Doctor Gero began to laugh. 

 "Forget the Piccolo you knew, he's no more. This Piccolo is over 3 times as powerful as the old Piccolo plus some." 

Piccolo turned to Doctor Gero and growled low in his throat.

 "What have you done…" He growled some of his old self showing through.

Gero looked up at him in surprise, "What?" He gaped.

 Piccolo bared his teeth then obliterated the Doctor with one Ki blast.

_~I've been talking in my sleep_

_Pretty soon they'll come to get me_

_Yeah, they're taking me away~_

Goku blinked and turned to Vegeta, "Whoa." He breathed shaking his head as though trying to shake away an unwanted memory.

Vegeta glared at him, "What?"

  "I can remember talking to Marai Trunks." 

Vegeta blinked, "What?!" 

.

_~But I'm not crazy; I'm just a little unwell_

_I know right now you can't tell_

_But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see_

_A different side of me~_

Suddenly Goku was plowed into the grown by the temporarily forgotten Namek. Vegeta stood to the side gaping at the two fighting. Piccolo dodged one of Goku's punches and fell to his knees holding his head in pain. Goku looked up at Vegeta in shock, "I couldn't even touch him!" He said in shock as Vegeta raced over to the two.

 Piccolo cried out in pain and clawed at the floor, "Not… right… Can't control… myself…" Piccolo snarled out in broken sentences. __

_~I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired_

_I know right now you don't care_

_But soon enough you're gonna think of me_

_And how I used to be~_

 "Fight it Piccolo!" Goku shouted kneeling down next to the Namek. 

Suddenly Piccolo's eyes glazed over and he attacked Goku again knocking him to the ground in one punch. Vegeta jumped in seeing that Goku was seriously injured with a broken jaw. Going super Saiyan Goku stood up and attacked Piccolo from behind while Vegeta attacked from the front. Piccolo turned around to attack Goku giving Vegeta enough time to transform himself into a Super Saiyan as well. Piccolo had Goku cornered up against the wall he pulled his fist back and slammed it into the wall his eyes un-glazing for a moment.

 "Goku…" He gasped trying to fight back whatever was in his head, "Kill… me…" 

Goku gasped when Piccolo snarled in pain from a Ki blast to the back from Vegeta. 

_~Yeah, how I used to be_

_How I used to be_

_Well, I'm just a little unwell~_

 Goku sadly watched Vegeta and Piccolo fight, his jaw ached but he ignored it. All he could focus on was the fight before him and the look Piccolo had given him before his mind was taken over again. Vegeta punched Piccolo into one of the glass tubes rendering him immobile for the moment.

 'Vegeta.' Goku said telepathically, 'Can you do your Big Bang Attack?'

Vegeta grunted out loud, 'Of course I can Kakarot.' He retorted back in his mind.

 'Then do it.' 

Vegeta looked over at Goku in surprise but didn't argue. Goku put his hands together and at the same time as Vegeta attacked did his Kamehameha. Both attacks hit Piccolo head on blowing him into the wall. When it was over Piccolo laid motionlessly on the ground struggling to breath. 

_~How I used to be_

_How I used to be~_

Goku slowly approached him listening to the rattling sound that came from Piccolo's lungs after each breath. Slowly he knelt down by Piccolo's side, his eyes were shut and blood ran down the corner of his mouth. 

  "Thanks…" Piccolo rasped softly breathing out slowly. 

Goku sat there for a moment waiting for the Namek to breath in again, but he never did. 

_~I'm just a little unwell~_


	15. Epilogue

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed 'I'm Still Here,' and that I haven't confused you all too much. ^_~

 Well anyways, here's the epilogue! Please Review when you are finished reading, Thanks!

~*~

Vegeta and Goku were greeted with a confused group of people when the got back to the Lookout. Gohan was back up and around so was Videl. Bulma was also there talking with Kiseki, Tora, and Yamucha while they watch Ganjo play with Sato. 

Everyone looked up when the two landed bloodied and bruised. 

Bulma wandered over to Vegeta tears in her eyes, "I… " 

 "You don't have to say anything woman." Vegeta said silencing Bulma with a kiss. 

Tora ran over to Goku, "Are you okay?" She asked noticing his injuries, "That's going to take a while to heal."

 "What about the sensu beans?" Goku said trying not to move his jaw.

 "Gohan had the last one."

Ganjo wandered over to Kiseki looking a little upset, "Where's Daddy?" He whispered.

Goku looked over at Vegeta who looked over at him and sighed.

 "He didn't make it." Vegeta said solemnly bowing his head.

Kiseki felt her legs give way and she fell to her knees, "What?" She whispered. 

 "Oh honey." Bulma said sadly going over to Kiseki to comfort her. 

Ganjo started to cry realizing what was going on and Kiseki pulled him to her so that he could cry on her shoulder. 

  "Why are you all crying?" Came a familiar voice from behind everyone.

Kiseki looked up tears running down her face, "Piccolo?" She whispered and Ganjo look over his shoulder and smiled.

 "Daddy!" He cried leaping from Kiseki's arms and ran to Piccolo's.

Piccolo smirked down at the boy he held in his arm.

Kiseki slowly stood up and walked towards Piccolo. Piccolo sat Ganjo down and hugged Kiseki, who started to cry again.                         

 "They said you were dead, how'd you survive?" She cried.   

Piccolo shook his head, "I'm not sure myself. I just remember waking up."

Kiseki smiled pulling away from Piccolo and then kissed him.

~*~

~10 Years Later~

"Come on Ganjo! You're going to be late for school!" Kiseki shouted up the stairs.

 "I'm coming!" Came the reply.

(It's Ganjo's first day of school it's his sophomore year this year.)

 Kiseki smiled and turned around walking into the kitchen where Piccolo was sitting drinking a glass of water and talking to a younger version of himself.

 "You ready Kage?" Kiseki asked the chibi Namekian as she entered the kitchen.

(Kage was born nine years ago when Piccolo and Kiseki decided that they wanted another kid…)

 Kage looked up at her and smiled, "Yep. My back packs by the door." 

Kiseki smiled, " Good."

 "Ready for your first day of 4th grade?" Piccolo smirked.

Kage nodded, "Yea! Pan's in my class this year." 

 "You ready squirt?" A teenage Ganjo entered the kitchen wearing a tight black t-shirt that fit perfectly to his well-toned chest, black fingerless gloves with a spiky wrist band on both wrists with several black and blue rubber bracelets, his blue jeans wear baggy and he had a chain coming from his pocket that fell down the side of his leg and went back up into his pocket most likely connected to his wallet, around his neck he wore a red dog collar and a spiked collar. His black hair was cut short with his bangs in his face. (Think Marai Trunks' hair… sort of.)

 Piccolo raised an eye ridge, "What's with then new look?" 

Ganjo looked down at himself and shrugged, "I thought it looked cool." He said with another shrug.

Kiseki shook her head then smiled, "Alright, whatever. You two have to get to school or you'll be late."

 "Oh yea!" Ganjo said grabbing his lunch off the table, "Let's go squirt! I can't be late today."

Kage nodded and grabbed his own lunch following his brother, "Bye mom! Bye Dad!" He called over his shoulder as he chased after his brother.

 "Bye you two!" Kiseki shouted after them.

The door slammed shut and Kiseki turned to Piccolo, "That went well."

Piccolo just smirked and stood up, "You're going to miss them when they leave." He said wrapping an arm around Kiseki.

 "Aren't you?" Kiseki asked leaning against him.

 "Nope."

Kiseki smacked his arm and laughed, "Yea right. I bet that you'll be the one crying like a baby."

Piccolo smiled, "We'll just have to see, wont we?"

 "I guess so." Kiseki said returning the smile.

   The End.


End file.
